El libro de navidad
by Makie Karin
Summary: Entonces, tarde se dio cuenta que era mejor no decirle a Alma la existencia de Papa Noel, sobre todo, no darle un libro sobre él.


Discliamer: Estos personajes no son míos, son todo de Hoshino-sama.

Hola, bueno, el 6 de Junio era un día muy especial, sí, esa fecha era el cumple de Kanda y este es mi regalo que le doy a él, -pero por mala suerte no pudo ponerlo, así que es mi regalo atrasado para él- aunque solo sea un personaje sé que si lo pudiera leer, le gustaría (?).

Advertencia: este fic contiene contenido del manga.

* * *

El libro de navidad.

* * *

Alma hizo una leve mueca con los labios, mientras que Bak ablandaba las facciones y ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Papa Noel?

– Sí… -vio la cara de confusión que tenía el niño- em… Papa Noel es un hombre gordo, muy bueno, que trae regalos a todos los niños buenos.

– ¿Por qué es gordo?, ¿Y por qué trae a los niños buenos, regalos?, ¿Qué les trae a los niños malos?

– Bueno… Da a los niños buenos regalos porque… es una recompensa por portarse bien todo el año y… de los niños malos, les da carbón.

– Ah… ¿Y cómo sabe que nos portamos bien todo el año?

Bak no pudo responder y de ahí vino su "bendita" curiosidad sobre el tema.

….

– ¡Yu! –gritó con todas sus ganas el niño-.

El japonés vio al coreano con esa indiferencia y frialdad única de él, mientras veía al coreano recuperar el aliento después de correr tanto. Kanda solo rodó los ojos, un poco molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para decir al contrario que se vaya y que lo deje en paz, la verdad es que… -aunque jamás lo diría- ya se acostumbró a pasar casi todo el día con el único niño de ese lugar asqueroso y feo, tal vez era lo único bueno de ese lugar.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Mira lo que encontré!

En las manos del peli-negro se encontraba un libro, medio viejo, que en la portada de este había una imagen de un hombre gordo, que vestía de rojo y parecía estar riendo muy feliz.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó con un tono seco.

Alma sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrándose muy feliz y contento. Kanda no entendía por qué la felicidad del contrario, aunque la verdad es que no le importo mucho, puesto que este siempre estaba feliz y no exageraba, todo el santo día sonreía y estaba tan estúpidamente feliz. No lo entendía.

–Es un libro que encontré, aquí se habla de Papa Noel.

Hace ya mucho tiempo, Bak, dijo algo así que si no portaban bien, Papa Noel, no les traería un regalo, de ahí vino la lluvia de preguntas que hizo Alma y que él quería saber, aunque solo se limitó a escuchar las preguntas y respuestas dadas. Al final ambos acabaron con más preguntas que respuestas como _"¿Cómo sabía Papa Noel que se portaron mal?, ¿Acaso les acosaba?"_ Después de eso el coreano quería saber un poco más sobre ese hombre, así que… ahora entendía.

– Ah…

El coreano se acercó al japonés y se sentó junto a él.

– ¿Qué tal si lo leemos en la matriz?

– Tsk, como sea.

La felicidad que formaba el chico era muy grande, parecía que encontró la forma de irse de este lugar y no volver jamás, pero así siempre era él, veía las cosas buenas de todo, era un imbécil por estar feliz. Por eso estuvo muy gustoso en agarrar la muñeca del japonés y estar estirándola hasta llegar a su objetivo.

– Bueno –una vez que llegaron, el coreano se sentó donde siempre y abrió el libro- el título es… "Una noche con Papa Noel" -el japonés se sentó junto a al chico- Papa Noel es un hombre gordo que trae regalos a todos los niños buenos. Pero si eres malo él te come y usa tus huesos para hacer su trineo, en el cual va viajando a través de todo el mundo… -Alma dejo de leer un rato, perturbado por el cuento, mientras que la mirada medio confundida se veía en la cara del japonés- Si eres muy, muy, pero muy bueno, Papa Noel te hace un duende, -la voz estuvo un poco más contenta- te rompe los huesos de las piernas para que nunca más crezcas…

Kanda siguió viendo al coreano que ya no decía más, pudo notar que en el libro había un dibujo de ese mismo hombre gordo comiendo niños y su trineo hecho de huesos, por otro lado se veía a los duendes llorando con heridas en las piernas y la sangre… esta no era censurada por nada. El coreano cerró el libro y vio al japonés con una mirada entre pavor, y preocupación.

– Yu… Papa Noel va a llegar hoy en la noche… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- no quiero que te coma o que me vuelva un duende –y él temblaba de pies a cabeza- ¿Qué haremos?

…..

¿Cómo matar a un libro…?

Según lo que decía Alma, los libros tenían vida, entonces la pregunta vendría siendo…

¿Cómo matar a algo vivo?

La verdad es que esta duda se les vino a ambos niños una vez que decidieron que tenían deshacerse del libro, ya que tal vez si ya no había libro, ya no haya Papa Noel. Por ello debían matarlo, antes de que venga, antes que sea de noche, ya que, lo que dijo Bak, cuando era 25 de Diciembre venía ese hombre en la noche, y esta misma noche iba a venir, para matarlos a ellos dos, para cuando llegara el tipo que iluminaba todo, -el sol- ellos ya estarían muy muertos. No entendían como los mayores, esperaban con ansias ese día, tampoco entendían porque la noche cuando llegaba ese tipo mata niños, lo llaman "noche buena", ¿Acaso los mayores querían matarlos?, bueno, dejando la nueva desconfianza hacia ellos, ahora era algo que venía importando de sobre manera, la noche, esa misma noche debían eliminar el libro y así mismo, a Papa Noel.

Forma de matar a un libro…

Número 1: ahogarlo.

El libro podía morir si lo ahogaban, ¿verdad?, después de todo respiraba, o eso decía Alma, puesto que el libro era un ser vivo, eso era un hecho, entonces esto si debía funcionar para matarlo y que deje de matar a personas, para que no les mate a ellos.

Ambos niños se vieron una vez que tomaron al dichoso libro y luego de aguantar un rato la respiración, -por el nerviosismo puesto por la muerte del libro- botaron al libro en la bañera llena de agua. Estuvieron contentos un rato cuando vieron que este se hundía, pero una vez que el libro parecía estar volviendo a la superficie, entraron a algo parecido al pánico, ya que, el libro podía nadar. Entonces, se fue, el coreano se fue agarrando al japonés, puesto que, este quería aun pelear contra el libro que sabía nadar.

– Tal vez… no pueda salir y se muera ahogado.

El japonés rodó un poco los ojos.

– Tal vez…

– Ustedes dos –se escuchó un voz que provenía de una de sus cuidadoras- miren lo que encontrado en la bañera, tienen que tener más cuidado –resopló la mujer.

Los ojos del japonés y del coreano vieron a la cosa entregada por la mujer, tragaron saliva…

Número 2: quemarlo.

Bueno, ahora teniendo al libro mojado, decidieron que tenían que intentar matarlo, -de nuevo y con otra estrategia- lo pensaron después del trauma bien recibido por el libro, que al parecer sabía nadar y que la cuidadora les dio en sus manos; debían tener otra idea para matarlo -mientras el pobre libro reposaba en el suelo-, se les ocurrió, después de unos diez a vente minutos de pensar, que debían hacerlo como el viejo lo hacía, quemarlo. La "comida", como ellos lo llamaban, moría con esa cosa de color anaranjado, medio rojo, que lo llamaban, fuego. Entonces si moría la comida con el fuego, entonces, el libro también podía morir con el fuego.

Fueron a la cocina y pusieron al libro en una olla, decididos a matarlo, lo botaron dentro de esta sin duda alguna, para más tarde esperar ¿Por qué?, se dirán. Buena resulta que una vez vieron como cocinaba el viejo y este ponía la comida en esa cosa de metal, llamada olla, y luego –según lo que vieron- el fuego apareció de la nada, siguiendo la misma lógica, si eso pasó con él, iba a pasar lo mismo con ellos. Por ello esperaron, para cuando el fuego apareciera de la nada y quemara el objetivo, pero como tardó tanto y Alma se aburrió, decidió, el coreano, irse a jugar a otro lado, para luego regresar para ver al libro, por fin, muerto.

Era más que obvio de que el fuego no aparecería de la nada y cuando ambos chicos se fueron, bueno cuando Alma arrastró lejos al azabache, una cuidadora encontró al libro. La mujer suspiro y lo agarró, para luego ir buscando a ambos niños, bueno, al coreano, para darle el libro que de seguro, lo había perdido por ahí. Una vez que encontró al niño –que rogaba al otro que jugaran- le entregó el libro en sus manos, el cual, solo pudo ver el libro impactado, el niño gritó hasta no más poder y botó de inmediato tal cosa. La cuidadora no les tomo importancia y solo se fue, ya que esos niños eran raros y ella no quería meterse en los asuntos, de los niños anormales que eran.

– ¿Qué hacemos? Oh, Dios, ¿¡Qué hacemos!? –el coreano daba vueltas por el cuarto.

– Hay una manera.

Número 3: …

– ¿Cuál?

El japonés salió del lugar y buscó algo que según él, era obvio, él sabía cómo podía matar a alguien y no necesitaba ningún estúpido libro para que le enseñaran eso, además que él algunas veces quería matar a Alma, entonces para querer matar a alguien, debes saberlo, bueno eso era en un principio, porque ahora ese pensamiento ya no era muy seguido. La respuesta obvia era… matarlo con un arma –o a puño limpio, solo que por si acaso- fue a la cocina y saco el cuchillo más filoso, y grande que encontró.

Luego regreso con el arma al cuarto donde el coreano estaba detrás de una almohada y al lado contrario de donde estaba el libro.

– Yu… ¡volviste! –celebró y luego le dio un abrazo, fuerte, que sorprendió al japonés, pero por un breve rato no hizo nada.

– Suéltame, debo matar a esa cosa.

– No es una cosa, es un libro.

Kanda rodó los ojos.

Cuando los ojos de color negro del niño se posaron en el arma que llevaba su amigo, se dio cuenta del acto violento que estaba a punto de hacer contra este mismo.

– Yu, recuerda que debes apuñalarlo hasta que salga sangre.

El chico le apuñalo una y otra vez, y… muchas veces más.

Pero… nada, no salía sangre.

Aunque sí, si vino el pánico.

– Nos va a matar Santa, no quiero que use tus huesos para hacer un trineo –dijo el coreano con lágrimas en los ojos y agarrando el brazo del chico- No quiero ser un duende –y como lo esperaba el azabache, el chico lloró.

– Tsk, tonto –chistó sin pensar- no te volverás en un duende.

– Si ese hombre gordo viene, pues yo creo que sí.

– No, no lo va a hacer, si viene yo lo matare.

Los ojos del peli-negro le vieron, con un rayo de esperanza.

– ¿De verdad?

…

Al día siguiente…

Bak entró alegre al cuarto de los niños con dos juguetes para ambos, ya que era navidad, su primera navidad de los niños. Cuando entró al cuarto, se sorprendió con lo que vio, puesto que ambos niños se encontraban en un rincón del cuarto, con una frazada en el cuerpo de Alma y este mismo recargaba su cabeza en el hombre de Kanda, mientras que el azabache estaba sin frazada y estaba agarrando una arma en sus manos, el arma apuntaba hacia el otro extremo del cuarto, en donde pudo ver que había el libro que le prestó al coreano. El rubio solo arqueó una ceja, sin entender lo que paso en la noche, pero lo único que hizo fue acercarse a los niños e intentar tapar al japonés y cuando lo hizo, este mismo saltó y casi lo atacó.

Esa navidad no fue el mejor de todas, pero… al menos lo intentó.

* * *

Fin…

¿Qué tal?

¿Estuvo bien?, ¿Estuvo mal?

La verdad es que no sé cómo lo hice, yo prometí esta historia en mi historia "Un Santa Claus para navidad". Ya que en ese mismo explico, vagamente, la existencia sobre este libro, pero… la verdad es que no sé si estará bien lo que hice, espero que sí.

De igual manera, ¡Feliz cumple Kanda!, aunque atrasado.

Los leo en sus reviews.

Me leen en mi próxima historia.


End file.
